


Is That You?

by ismellitblue



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt, Hurt John Watson, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Different ways in which John and Sherlock could've met.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 21





	Is That You?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock, only the story ideas.

The case was a two, had it not been for the boredom tracking mold into his mind palace, and tapping away at the itch that was his 7 percent solution-Sherlock would have stayed home.But a two was better than being bored so Sherlock ducked under the police tape,threw a customary insult at Sally and made his way in.

“Anderson!Don’t touch anything,your stupidity might be contagious,”Not even bothering to see if the idiot had understood the barb, he nodded at Gavin and finally turned his attention to the body in the alley, partially hidden behind a skip.

A blond man in his thirties, shorter than average, hideous fashion sense(what was with that jumper).Military, invalidated home,PTSD, one sibling-a brother ,didn’t get along,but not murderous.Single gunshot wound to the back of the head.Maggots already at work.

The bloke had landed with his head turned to the side,so there was no need to roll him over as Sherlock opened a single blue eye and looked into it, two seconds later he stopped, what he was seeing finally registering.

Blue eye?

Impossible…they were supposed to be clouded over by now,the colour leached out of them.Several other deductions made themselves known with the speed of a gun recoiling.

Skin clammy and cold, but slowly sprung back when pressed, lightest breaths felt when finger placed beneath nostrils.Eighty percent of blood either coagulated or coating the bricks and trash in the alley, amount left in the body not enough to sustain life…but he’d ruled out everything else, which meant…

“Congratulations Gavin,you and your band of merry idiots,just stood around watching a man die,”

“What are you-”He was no longer listening,phone already in hand as he called for an ambulance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, comments and kudos highly welcome.


End file.
